Ten Things You Never Knew
by Perfect Mistake
Summary: Still waters run deep... A different look into the minds and memories of our favorite Twilight characters.
1. Jane Anne Walcott

_I. Jane Anne Walcott_

1) Murder has always been a part of Jane's life, right from the very beginning. In fact, one of her earliest remaining memories was from when she was three, when she accidentally waddled into a confrontation between her mother and Goody Dorcas Smith. Later on she discovered that the widow had walked on her mother in the midst of a sultry affair with the hamlet's blacksmith and threatened to tell Jane's father.

Time has made the details foggy, but she remembers being ushered out of the room by her frantic mother.

"Mummy, Goody Smif is tuwning blue!"

2) All it took was one little word. One little syllable not only changed her life forever, it ended it.

_Witch_

3) The night before they were to be executed, Jane and her twin brother promised each other that they would be strong; that no matter how intense the pain became, they would show no outward signs of fear. Alec showed his defiance by openly glaring at his accusers, his head held high with pride and cheekiness. And Jane?

She simply smiled.

4) She can still remember it, the pain that was so intense that it easily rivaled the flames that had previously licked her skin. It was something that no one, not even the lowliest of human beings, deserved to go through.

She was only twelve years old.

5) They say that that childhood innocence is a malady that gets cured a little bit each and everyday.

The thing is, Jane can't remember a time where she was ever truly innocent.

6) Upon awakening as a vampire, Jane remembers thinking the Cauis was undoubtedly the most enchanting man she's ever seen.

Even now, with his skin more closely resembling withered felt rather that the milky elegance it once held, she still hasn't changed her mind.

7) One does not need Marcus's abilities to sense the intense love between Edward and the mortal.

This both disgusts and intrigues her.

8) Jane's smile may inflict unthinkable pain, but her laugh is just the opposite. It's soft and carefree, like the warm summer breeze.

But Jane hadn't laughed in nearly four hundred years.

9) She still can't look at the flicker of a candle without flinching.

10) She isn't normal, even for a vampire, this she has discovered and accepted long ago. She is aware of her lack of morality and humanity, as well as the crazed look that has almost completely corrupted her cold burgundy eyes. She knows what she is capable of, the pain she can inflict on anyone with just a single thought, and takes great pleasure in her ability.

The world has made her who she is, a callous monster without the slightest hint of a conscience, and she insists on paying it back in full.

**A/N:** Alright, this is a new project I'm trying, and I would really appreciate some feedback as to how I'm doing so far. Also, special thanks to my beta **thesunshinekid**, for without her, this would probably read as something a fifth grader wrote. And special special thanks to **ooosk**, as her story **"10 Things You Never Knew About the HP Characters"** was the idea and inspiration behind this. If you have any interest at all in Harry Potter, I suggest you get off you butt and go read her story, you won't be disappointed.


	2. Rosalie Lillian Hale

_II. Rosalie Hale_

1) Rosalie Lillian Hale has always taken great pride in her name, and has done her best to live up to it. She strived to be as lovely and coveted as the rose, as well as delicate and pure as a lily.

Now, she has come to despise that she was named for such a frivolous thing. After all, a flower is pretty little display that pleases everyone for a while, but is tossed out as soon as its beauty begins to wilt.

2) She's always loved the rain, finding comfort in the gentle pitter-patter of the liquid hitting the glass. When she was a small girl, she use to pretend the drops of water running down the windows were old ladies, naming them silly names such as Mistress Puddlekins and Madame Thundercloud.

Even now, she has to suppress a smile while glancing at the falling rain.

3) Rosalie was always groomed to be the ideal young lady, right from the very start. She spent most of her childhood in the family parlor, embroidering pretty little pillows and politely greeting her parents guest like the perfect little girl she was.

Still, she couldn't help but to occasionally gaze longingly out of the Victorian style window, wishing she was playing stickball with the other neighborhood children.

4) The first time she saw Royce King was during the middle of a fierce thunder storm. He was running down her street with his hand on his head, trying to keep the hat that rested atop it firmly in place.

For a split second, the lightning illuminated his face, making him appear both menacing and crazed.

She still wishes she'd taken it as the warning it so clearly was.

5) Some people strived their whole lives for beauty. Some would give anything to have it.

And she? She was killed for it.

6) They were red, not blue, not _violet, _not even rose red; her eyes were really red, _blood_ red .

She was never so grateful for anything in her entire life.

7) She still has that wedding gown, her very first one, buried behind her vast wardrobe in her closet.

The fabric has became frail and worn with time, but the tears in the dress served as a memento of the last desperate attempts of a dying man, as well as reminding her of what she was truly capable of.

8) She saw William, her brother, only once more after she died. He was walking down Fifth Avenue one morning, his face just barely visible over the newspaper he was so diligently reading.

Although he was far older than she remembered him, well in his mid forties, she recognized him almost instantly.

She wept more fiercely that night than she could remember ever doing before.

9) She truly, honestly believed that Edward's relationship with Bella was a phase, that his fascination with the human girl was overriding his good sense, and that the effects would only be temporary.

Why else would he choose a plain mortal over _her_?

10) Even now, Rosalie can't help but to be sorely jealous of her old friend Vera, for she shall never find a happiness so pure as hers.


	3. Mary Alice Cullen

_III. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

1) She doesn't remember it, but her very first visions were dreams filled with gold. Golden eyes would always gaze calmly at her from behind a shock of honey colored tresses, filling her with a sense of longing and comfort and security.

It was a feeling that, even in her darkest moments, only intensified with time.

2) In her consciousness, she remembers nothing, her human life a record that was wiped clean and lost forever. Her mind must have put up some kind of mental block, and for most of the time, she's safe from the memories that are ever-present in the back of her psyche .

Sometimes, though, when her mind is still floating in the spaces between the future and the present, she hears the tortured screams and frantic mutterings of the insane.

For a split second, right before she is catapulted back into reality, she remembers.

3) She kept it with her always, though the note is now yellowed and torn, and the writing is so smeared that it's only legible to those who already knows what it says. It was one of the only things she has to remind her of the life she once had, but although she knows that it was written to her by someone she knew, the rest is a complete mystery to her.

_Remember me always,_

_Zachariah_

Its contents were simple, as was its request. The writer only asked her of one thing, their only wish to not be forgotten, but it was the one wish she could not fulfill.

And she hated herself for it.

4) Bella was not the first person to fall prey to Alice's "dress up" schemes.

Try as she might, she couldn't suppress the giggles that threatened to spill out of her as she fixed the burgundy shawl around her 'brothers' muscular shoulders.

Edward wasn't nearly as amused.

5) Her wedding wasn't nearly the extravagant event she planned, as everything seemed to go wrong that day. The rain that insisted on crashing the event had single handedly ruined all hopes of the garden ceremony they planned, as well as smearing her make-up and soaking her dress through.

Alice was very near hysterics, the day she planned so meticulously for crashing and burning around her.

The she saw Jasper standing at the end of the aisle, his caramel colored eyes focused solely on her.

And everything else ceased to matter.

6) "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, her eyes twinkling back at him with a rush of emotions.

Later, when Jasper took her tiny hand in his, she knew instantly that she would've waited there for a lifetime.

7) Alice felt her knees give in a little as her eyes trailed over the sleek body before her, her fingers gingerly tracing circles on the cool surface. As she felt the eager hums and soft purrs beneath her hands, she realized with a sigh that she had fallen in love for the second time.

She would have agreed to 'kidnap' a hundred Bella's for this.

8) Although her visions involving werewolves were often foggy at best, Alice witnessed Bella and Jacob kissing almost as clearly as though she were standing right beside them.

She never breathed a word.

9) Even as the battle raged around her and the corpses of the defeated began to grow more numerous, Alice could only think of Jasper, and if she would stumble across a shock of honey blond among the dead.

And for the first time ever, she prayed, sending her pleas to every deity and entity she could think of.

10) A small part of her sympathizes with Victoria, for a large part of Victoria's soul was gone forever. She doesn't condone her brash methods, or her blatant disregard for morality in pursuit of revenge.

But she understands.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not one of those authors that push for reviews, and withhold chapters until they get a certain amount. In fact, they really annoy me, as I've learned to appreciate every bit of feedback I do get. So, this chapter (as are the rest) are dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, as well as my wonder beta. Thanks so much guys!**

**#3 refers to the asylum worker who saved Alice from James, turning her before the other vampire could get to her. I've always imagined that they would have been close, or at least Zachariah (a name I chose because it meant 'the protector') would have developed some sort of fondness for her, so I included him in. Just in case any of you were a bit confused.**

**I've been thinking of doing either Charlie or Esme next, but you guys' input is always welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Esme Ann Cullen

_IIII. Esme Ann Platt Cullen_

1) Mr. Platt bought his daughter one of those new 'teddy' bears for her seventh birthday, figuring it a nice change from the other dolls that Esme seemed so fond of . Although it's shiny brown fur and overstuffed body made it stand out among the delicate porcelain features of her other 'children', Esme loved it all the same.

She named him Emmett.

2) Their eyes met, emerald and hazel, and Carlisle knew that the young girl before him was in pain. Esme's left leg was twisted at an odd angle, the whiteness of her bone barely visible beneath her ivory skin. But as Dr. Cullen began to wrap the afflicted limb around a splint, his soothing voice offering her comfort and compliments along the way, the tears began to slow.

The blushes that followed, however, were unstoppable.

3) When she'd get into trouble as a child, she'd lie to her parents. When she wanted more acceptance as a teen, she'd lie to her friends.

When she became Mrs. Charles Evenson, she lied to herself.

4) Esme might not have been as observant as her mother, or as intelligent her sister, but she had a knack for prophecy that was entirely her own.

She knew that it was pure lust that shown in the eyes of her fiancée whenever they took her in, and that it would most likely never soften into something more benign.

It never did.

She knew that the drunken accusations and cutting insults would eventually evolve into something physically hurtful.

It didn't take Charles long to fulfill her prediction.

She also knew that, when her husband discovered the steadily growing bump upon her abdomen, that he wouldn't hesitate to relieve his problems on a new target.

This time, however, she didn't intend on giving him the chance to prove her right .

5) It was common knowledge around town that Megan Platt's sister was not what one would call traditional, as her single status and 'delicate' condition was often shrouded in intrigue and scandal. That's why it shouldn't have come as a shock when the question was finally asked by one of her students, curious as to how a baby could have no father.

Lessons were ended early that day.

6) Cytomegalovirus, the elderly doctor told her, an incurable infection of the lungs. He tried to offer the young mother comfort, informing her that his passing would most likely be a quick and painless one, though she barely heard much of anything over her desperate sobs.

She was ravaged, like her soul had been ripped from her, leaving nothing but an empty shell. She was destroyed, like a part of her had died, like her heart had been crushed.

It was like her only reason for living was dying, two days after his birth.

7) She touched him, flinching at the stiffness as Death took its place in his tiny body. Soft hands caressed his hair and face, tracing every contour, every feature, knowing that this time would be her last.

And a part of her soul died with him.

8) All her life, Esme has envied the birds that flitted so carelessly through the air, wishing that she could have just a fraction of their freedom for herself. Although she thought it silly at the time, she made a promise to herself long ago that one day she would spread her wings and fly, truly fly, amongst those birds.

For just a few blissful moments, just as her feet left the rocks perched at the top of that cliff, she received her wish.

9) Seeing Carlisle again after the transformation was like wearing glasses for the first time– brief disorientation, and then the world clicked into crystal reality, indistinct colors and shapeless figures replaced by clarity and familiarity, all the pain and confusion erased in an instant.

10) Ever since she was little, Esme has always longed for the noise and activity of a big family. Sitting on the living room couch, watching her children laugh and joke and argue with such volume birds outside flew from their trees, she soaked in the dissonance of voices with a content smile on her face.

And she was whole once more.

* * *

**A/N Alright, if this one sounds at all choppy and forced, it's kinda because it was. I don't know what it is, but Esme just put a block on this thing, and it seemed like I was restating the same things over and over. On top of that, I just started school again, so that added to the wait. I'm sorry again guys.**

**Thanks again to **_**thesunshinekid**_** (5 and 9 were her ideas)**

**As usual, feedback is always appreciated, and character requests are considered. ****I was thinking Charlie or some other non-vampire next, but you guys are the one's who really influence who I do next. So, who's it gonna be?**


	5. Leah Elizabeth Clearwater

_V. Leah Elizabeth Clearwater_

1) Leah always dreamed of having a little sister. She can still recall the nights that she crawled up on her mother's lap and pressed her ear against the growing bump upon her mother's abdomen, visions of little lace dresses and late night stories dancing restlessly throughout her mind.

But then she saw the tiny green teething ring whiz through the air and collide with little Jacob Black's forehead, sending the toddling crying to his mother and her baby brother into a fit of giggles.

…And she changes her mind.

2) Seth was always small for his age, making him a prime candidate for bullies looking for an easy target . What they didn't anticipate was Seth leaving the playground early in tears, and a very angry to Leah show up in his stead.

Two broken noses and a black eye quickly remedied that little problem.

3) Leah entered into her summer fling with Sam haltingly, with her natural suspicions and stubborn nature overriding her girlish longings for romance. She often joked that she'd sooner staple her tongue to the carpet than to be like the long sick tweens that were practically falling at Sam's feet.

But when those three earthshaking words were whispered awkwardly against the flesh of her neck, she felt the walls around her heart crumble beneath their weight, and found she didn't give a damn.

4) Leah would pretend that she did not notice the stolen glances shared between her lover and her cousin, that it was really her name Sam whispered in the throes of passion. She would try to convince herself that it was not her heart tearing with each word he spoke, and that it would take much more than some guy to break Leah Clearwater.

Trouble was, she was never good at lying.

5) She fully wishes that the scars Emily bore were her own, so Sam would have to glance upon a face that matched Leah's heart.

6) Her eyes were not the same black-brown of the rest of La Push, but were a deep toffee color, the same exact shade as her father's.

She pretended not to notice when her mother's gaze could no longer meet her own.

7) Reality struck her a bit more with every breath she took, gnawing at her core as she watched the world pair up and move on without her. It broke her, finally, as she watched

Jacob slide the ring across the finger of his new bride, his eyes shining with a light she knew hers would never hold.

She cried herself to sleep that night, desperately wondering why it was her fairytales never came true.

8) Leah left La Push with a heavy heart and unwavering mind, eyes scanning the horizon for promises of something better just beyond its reach.

9) She knew that a shattered heart never fully mended, that the myth of time healing all wounds did not apply to her. She knew that she could never completely rid herself of the past that made her who she was, that feelings of a love long lost would never be forgotten.

But she did learn to let them go.

10) There were never any fairytale romances, no knight in shining armor come to imprint on her and save the day. She lived out her final moments in a small house with white-washed walls and blissful solitude, surrounded by centuries of memories, and dreams, and hurt, and laughter, and love.

She regretted nothing.

________________________________________________________________

**Alright guys, I really have no excuses for the lateness of the chapter. I could say that I have exams coming out my ears right now (ACT, PSAE, two AP tests, and six finals), but this delay can really only be chalked up to laziness. I hope you all are still with me, and that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**As for Leah, I don't know, I just didn't see her as the imprint-and-live-happily-ever-after type, hence the ending. I sorry if this was a little too much angst, but I think that heartbreak and bitterness is (was) a major part of who Leah is, but would not (in my world at least) be a permanent one.**

**Anyway, I'll quit rambling now, but I will tell you that finally, one of the GUYS will be up next. Be sure to tell me which one you want. Cho!**


	6. Charles Isaiah Swan

_VI. Charlie Isaiah Swan_

1) For six-year-old Charlie, the word hero didn't refer to Superman or Captain America. They didn't wear capes or shoot webs from their fingers, but wore black uniforms and rode in squad cars. After a day of fighting bad guys, his hero would take him fishing in the lake out back and teach him how to properly hook bait. He would tuck him into bed at night after a story, and the lamplight would gleam off the star badge sewn into his shirt.

It was then, at age six, that Charlie decided that's the kind of hero he wanted to be.

2) Eighteen-year old Charlie never claimed to be a genius, but there were two things he knew for certain. The first was that women, all of them, were insane creatures that no man could possibly ever hope to understand. The second, which he confidently bet classmate Billy Black, was that the 1982 Seattle Mariners were unstoppable, and well on their way to winning their first World Series.

Billy smiled as he reminisced on that bet and the lifelong friendship it created.

Charlie, who remembers having ended up nursing a wounded ego and a significantly lighter wallet for months afterwards, isn't nearly as amused.

3) Forks wasn't exactly teeming with crime, and it wasn't until his sixth month working as an officer that Charlie got action that didn't involve traffic tickets and domestic calls. The area around him was almost completely black due to the densely packed forest surrounding the road, but the heavy moon provided just enough light for the extent of the crash to be made visible. The moonlight bounced off the pale flesh of the woman, making the large puddle of red beneath her seem almost silver.

He walked, half dazed, up to the woman, breathing a small sigh of relief when the mousy brown atop her head didn't match the deep chestnut curls of his Renee.

His partner pretended not to notice when Charlie became sick behind the squad car

4) Charlie heaved his father into bed in one swift, labored motion, wincing slightly when the acrid stench of sickness and human waste seeped from the bedpans and into the air around him. Glazed brown eyes met his own as he placed a gentle kiss to the ashen flesh above them, so familiar in color but hollow, empty.

Renee fidgeted from the doorway as she waited for him to approach, her own green eyes desperately seeking anything but his gaze. Finally, a rush of words tumbled out of her gracelessly out of her mouth.

"I—I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm trying, I really am! I just…I can't…" her words teetered off, but their meaning hung in the air long after she turned away in embarrassment and frustration. She never finished her sentence--

"I know" he whispered sadly, eyes downcast as he listened to her retreat.

--But she didn't have to.

5) "Just let me go, Charlie"

Soft brown eyes bore into his own, the desperation behind them both confusing and crushing him. The shattering of his heart rung in his ears days afterwards and he decided, right then and there, that nothing could ever hurt this badly.

It wasn't until sixteen years later, when those same devastating words were whispered behind familiar brown eyes, that Charlie realized just how wrong he was.

6) It was one of those rare Forks afternoons where the cerulean sky was completely cloudless, allowing the sun to cast rays upon the earth and warm the waves just so. Charlie was never one the beach, but he happily watched from the shade as his six-year-old daughter ran the length of the shore, listening as her innocent laughter meshed with the serene crashing of the waves.

It was then that he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her just as carefree, forever oblivious to the world of hurt that had plagued him for so long.

7) One night was all it took to completely shatter that promise. Every night afterwards, Charlie awoke to the mournful sounds of Bella's heartache, but was unable to chase away the monsters as he once had. Every morning, he helplessly watched the unraveling of his only child, trying in vain to put the light back into her frozen, lifeless eyes.

The death of a child is something that no man should have to endure, but because of Edward Cullen, he was forced to relieve just that day in and day out.

It was something Charlie could never forgive.

8) Charlie never liked change. That was part of the novelty of Forks, the fact that it was so constant. That's why he didn't, couldn't leave it, not even for the excitement of city life. Not even for Renee.

But then he glances into the familiar chestnut eyes of his grandchild, watching her learn and grow at such a rapid pace that it makes his head spin.

And he changes his mind.

9) For seventeen long years, they mocked him.

Sunshine yellow curtains hung cheerily beside the fading flower-print wall paper of the kitchen, covering the constant steely gray of the Washington sky with their own hollow brightness. Charlie noticed his daughter's scrutinizing gaze drift from the fabric to himself, confusion and pity meshing together in the depths of brown, but he did nothing. He didn't, couldn't bring himself to remove the final reminders of his doomed marriage.

For seventeen long, excruciating years they stayed, until the sharp pains began to fade into dull aches.

Finally, green replaced yellow.

10) Charlie's love with Renee was all consuming, with kisses ending in breathless pauses and burning eyes. Neither had ever felt this type of throat pounding, chest tightening, aching emotion before, and they were both dazed by the power of their passion.

Like fire, their love was dazzling and scorching and completely mesmerizing--but only temporary.

With Sue Clearwater, nights hadn't ended in a flurry of whispered nothings and raw emotion. Both had felt the crushing despair of love and stood despite it, finding in each other a love that was tranquil and healing and constant.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's official; I am the worst updater EVER. I admit this, no alibis or excuses this time, 'cause the delay in updating was almost entirely due to laziness. I'm sorry, and I don't know if anyone is even still reading this, but if you are I want to make it up to you. I promise to update at LEAST once a month with the character of your choosing (except Jake, Bella, or Edward; I'm saving those three for the end) A lot of you have already requested people, but I really want a majority consensus before I start the next one.**

**On a side note, yeah, Charlie wasn't exactly easy to do either. He's kind of an unknown in twilight, as everything we know about him either revolves around either Renee or Bella. It's kinda angst heavy too but….what can you do? Reviews are LOVE, but I appreciate any kind of feedback so…**


End file.
